Vile Tribe
Basic Info The Vile Tribe is lead by three sisters: Xenobia, Royce, and Phacia. Five hundred years before the events of The Silver Star and its remakes, Althena banished the Vile Tribe to the Frontier for the evil act they had committed. After some time, they found Ghaleon and followed "their master's" orders, living together with him until the time was right for them to execute the plot. During the events of The Silver Star and its remakes, they often made trouble with Alex Noa and his companions, until their defeat, after which they decided to travel the world in search of a place they could call "home." Xenobia She is the leader of Vile Tribe and commander of the three sisters. Before revealing herself as a member of the Vile Tribe, she disguised herself as Lemia Ausa, one of the Four Heroes, imprisoning the real Lemia at the Vane Prison, placing a magical mask on her, wiping her memory so no one could recognize her, even Lemia herself. A lady at the right-most tower of Vane wondered why the fake Lemia would treat Royce better than her own daughter, Mia, until her true identity was revealed at the top of the Crystal Tower. Royce She first appeared at Meribia, in Black Rose Street. She explained to Alex that she could see into the future and told him of his terrible journey ahead. Like Xenobia and Phacia, her true identity as one of the Vile Tribe was revealed at the top of the Crystal Tower. Afterwards, she is encountered at Althena's Fortress, disguising herself as Luna and casting a 'sleeping spell' on Alex and his companions. She is finally encountered at the end of Althena's Fortress, where she concluded that Alex and his companions would die. After her defeat, however, she was shocked upon realizing she had finally made a mistake in predicting the future. Phacia She is the oldest of the three sisters, She first appeared in Althena's Shrine, disguising herself as a priestess. Later, she reappeared at the top of the Crystal Tower, revealing herself as one of the Vile Tribe. Afterwards, Alex and his companions met Phacia at Cadin, explaining to them how she regretted doing so much evil, giving them the password needed to enter the Frontier. At the Grindery, outside the Magic Emperor's chamber, Phacia helped Alex and his companions by casting a magic spell that allowed them to enter inside, Xenobia and Royce shown up afterwards, trying to foil their plan one last time. However, Phacia kept them at bay long enough for Alex and his companions to enter the Magic Emperor's chamber. Phacia makes one final appearance at the end of the game. Following the events of the ending, the group gathers in Meribia. If Alex attempts to leave through the city gates, Phacia appears before them, explaining that she survived the events. When questioned about what she will do now, she states that she intends to return to the Frontier and continue protecting the Vile Tribe, hoping that one day, peace may be restored between the tribe and the rest of the world. Category:Antagonists